Phineas
1= |-| 2= Character History The 209-year-old energetic and curious squire of the late T-Rex Knight who becomes the current A.S. Red . A kind-hearted, talented, yet childish swordsman, Phineas can sometimes let his personality get the better of him and unintentionally cause problems. After Wilo sacrifices himself to save him from Kannon, his spirit and Sheather armor become the Ultra GreaToken and the Ultra Dino Claw; both of which allow Phineas to transform into the armored Ultra A.S. Red . In this form, he can combine the powers of any two Armored Tokens and perform the Endless Spiral finisher. Forms Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Attacks *'Dino Slash': By inserting the spare Red Token in the Dino Edge, A.S. Red gathers all of T-Rex Armorzord's power and executes an extremely powerful energy slash, that takes the form of T-Rex Armorzord's head, with the Dino Edge. Appearances: Power Rangers Armored Saurus Episodes 1-22, 24-33, The Land Before Time - Tokens= Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Power Token Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Attacks Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 1-2, 4-5, 7-8, 16, 21, 31 - Stink= Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Stink Token Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Attacks Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 2 - Bright= Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Bright Token Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Attacks Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 5 - Speed= Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Speed Token Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Attacks Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Transformation Lessons, PR Armored Saurus Episodes 6, 10, 13, 29 - Hard= Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Hard Token Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Attacks Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Transformation Lessons, PR Armored Saurus Episodes 6-7, 14 - Swell= Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Swell Token Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Attacks Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 6, 8, 21 - Fog= Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Fog Token Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Attacks Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 10 - Sleep= Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Sleep Token Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Attacks Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 9 - Soft= Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Soft Token Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Appearances: Power Rangers Armored Saurus Episodes 14, 21, 31 - Stretch= Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Stretch Token Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Appearances: Power Rangers Armored Saurus Episodes 22 }} - Upgrades= Using the Blaze GreaToken in the Dino Edge, A.S. Red can equip the Blaze Armor, allowing him to perform highly destructive fire based attacks. He can release huge waves of intense fire from the Dino Edge in this form. Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Blaze GreaToken Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord *Blazetro Armorzord Attacks *'Burning Dino Slash': A.S. Red unleashes powerful flame slashes with the Dino Edge, which becomes a thick, elongated flaming whip that can utterly destroy a swarm of Pawniers. Another variation is that he generates large flames and channels it to the Dino Edge and unleash a powerful flaming slash in the shape of Blazetro Armorzord's head. * While piloting Blazetro Megazord, A.S. Red in the Blaze Armor can make T-Rex Battlezord unleash massive waves of intense fire from its body, as well as empower Blazetro Megazord's finisher, Volcano Slash. Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 11-16, 20, 22, 26-27, 33, The Land Before Time - Shine= Using the Shine GreaToken, A.S. Red can equip the Shine Armor, which enables him to perform intensely powerful light-based attacks. He can release pulses of white light with multicoloured particles that have immense healing power. Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Shine GreaToken Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord *Shineptor Armorzord Attacks Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 26 - Cosmic= Using the Cosmic GreaToken, A.S. Red can equip the Cosmic Armor, which enables him to perform powerful cosmic-based attacks. Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Cosmic GreaToken Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord *Cosmoptor Armorzord Attacks Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 22, 25 - Smash= Using the Smash GreaToken, A.S. Red can equip the Smash Armor, enabling him to perform powerful earth-based attacks and have immensely formidable punching abilities. Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Smash GreaToken Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord *Smachy Armorzord & Smachy Totzord Attacks *'Dino Sonic Blow': A.S. Red unleashes five incredibly powerful seismic punches before unleashing a series of seismic jabs that shatters the Phobeast's skeletal structure before being destroyed. Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 27-30 - Freeze= Using the Freeze GreaToken, A.S. Red can equip the Freeze Armor, enabling him to perform powerful ice-based attacks and fly at super speed. Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Freeze GreaToken Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord *Pterice Armorzord Attacks *'Blizzard Dino Slash': A.S. Red generates subzero wind with the Dino Edge that solidifies into a manifestation of Pterice Armorzord' head and executes an ice slash that's accompanied by a manifestation of Pterice Armorzord' body. Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 31 - Ultra A.S. Red= Upon his death at the hands of Kannon, Wilo's spirit and the Sheather Armor manifested as the Ultra Dino Claw and Ultra Token, allowing A.S. Red to gain his final, ultimate upgrade, which enables him to maximize & combine the powers of Tokens & GreaTokens. A.S. Red wields both the Ultra Dino Claw and his own Dino Edge as weapons. Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Ultra Dino Claw *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Ultra GreaToken Mecha *T-Rex Armorzord Attacks *'Endless Spiral': By pressing the Armored Sarus emblem on the Ultra Dino Claw with the inserted Ultra GreaToken, Ultra A.S. Red generates Sheather's energy and combines it with his own, executing a drill-style spiraling strike with the Ultra Dino Claw. Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 33-34 - King A.S. Red= Using the Dino Caliber, A.S. Red gains a new form, with revised armor & a cape. Arsenal *Dino Caliber Attacks *'Xtreme Dino Slash' }} }} - Sheather= As an unexpected part of a plan to save Wilo, the armor attempted to take over Phineas' body, though the A.S. Rangers managed to hold off the armor pieces long enough for FrosT-Rex Armorzord to deliver the Jack-o'-lantern Phobeast. It promptly drained Sheather's hatred and the armor was purified by the Phobeast destruction. Arsenal *Sheather Blade - a silver and purple version of the Dino Edge *Unnamed shield Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episodes 32 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Phineas is portrayed by Douglas L. Greco . Notes * to be added See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Leader Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:PR Heroes Category:Power Rangers Armored Saurus Category:Armored Saurus Rangers Category:2022 Category:A.S. Rangers Category:Dino Guild